nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
North Vision Song Contest 5
, Denmark |presenters = TBA |conductor = |director = |host = |opening = |interval = |map year = 5 | col1 = #22B14C | tag1 = Countries that have selected their participant | col2 = #782167 | tag2 = Confirmed countries | col3 = #FFC20E | tag3 = Former participants |entries = 49 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = TBA |windance = |pre =}} North Vision Song Contest 5, often referred to as NVSC 5 will be the 5th edition of the North Vision Song Contest, taking place in September and/or October 2013 in Denmark. Location Aarhus or Århus is the second-largest city in Denmark. The principal port of Denmark, Aarhus is on the east side of the peninsula of Jutland in the geographical centre of Denmark. Aarhus is the seat of the council of Aarhus municipality with 319,094 inhabitants and 256,018 (1 January 2013) in the inner urban area. According to Aarhus municipality, the "Greater Aarhus" area has a population of about 1.25 million people. The city claims the unofficial title "Capital of Jutland". Aarhus is the main and biggest city in the East Jutland metropolitan area (Danish: Byregion Østjylland), which is a co-operation in eastern Jutland with 17 municipalities. With more than 1.2 million people living in the East Jutland metropolitan area it represents approximately 23% of the population of Denmark. Aarhus has the second-largest urban area in Denmark after Copenhagen. Bidding phase The bidding phase started on 13 September 2013. and joined the phase with and respectively. It was rumored that the capital, , would not join the bidding phase. However it was revealed on 19 September 2013 that Copenhagen entered the phase with the largest venue of Denmark, the . The would be the venue to be added for Copenhagen but withdrew due to the . The and the located in and respectively, also entered the phase on 19 September 2013. Copenhagen placed another bid with , the venue that will host the . Even though it was announced that the venue would not be able to host, at the end it entered the bid. The submissions for placing bids on hosting the contest closed on 23 September 2013. On 24 September, was announced as the host city along with the logo and the theme of the edition. Participating countries Semi-finalists Currently 49 countries have confirmed participation. Finalists Other Countries * : On September 16th, Hungary announced that they will not be in NVSC 5. They decided that financially, it wasn't possible. Hungary has said however that a return in NVSC 6 is highly possible. * : On September 14th, Iceland stated that due to lack of budget and time, Iceland will take a break from North Vision. They stated however a return in NVSC 6 is likely. * : Malta confirmed that they will not be in NVSC 5. They stated that poor results and lack of interest was the reason for their decision. Category:Editions